Lullabye
by riceyriceyricey
Summary: A songfic about SasuSaku or SakuSasu. Kind of sad, but with a hopeful ending. It's actually better than it sounds. I suck at summaries. T to be safe.


"SakuSasu Lullabye"

_Goodnight my angel. _

_Time to close your eyes,_

_And save these questions for another day. _

_I think I know what you've been asking me, _

_I think you know what I've been trying to say._

He set the injured girl down, brushing her bangs from her blood covered forehead. She grasped his arm,

"Please," she begged, "Please answer me!"

He pressed a finger to her lips,

"I can't. I don't know why, but I just can't say it…but you know the answer, don't you?"

_I promised I would never leave you,_

_And you should always know,_

_Where ever you may go,_

_No matter where you are,_

_I never will be far away._

He lifted her chin, and couldn't stare into her watering, sea green eyes.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for this."

"Sorry for-mmmmpphhhh!" He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her before she could finish.

Once he broke off, he wiped a tear that was rolling down her ivory cheeks,

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna make you cry."

"Wh-what?!" she sobbed, and he held her for a little longer,

"I'll always be with you, okay? All you've gotta do is tap into me, and I'll be right there."

In spite of her pleading, he turned, and dashed towards the enemy.

_Goodnight my angel,_

_Now it's time to sleep,_

_And still so many things,_

_I want to say. _

_Remember all the songs you sang for me,_

_When we went sailing on an emerald bay._

_And like a boat out on the ocean,_

_I'm rocking you to sleep._

_The water's dark and deep,_

_Inside this ancient heart,_

_You'll always be a part of me. _

He turned in his running, and changed directions, flying to Sakura once more.

Before she could speak, he pressed his fingers to the sides of her neck, rendering her unconscious. He pushed her eyelids over her eyes, and stroked her cheek. He leaned over and whispered into her ear,

"Don't ever forget me."  
She mumbled something in her deep sleep, and he was just glad that she wouldn't have to see what would happen next.

He ran to the opposing ninja, and unsheathed his sword. **(A/N: Does he actually **_**have**_** a sword?! Well whatever…he has one now, I guess.)**

Sasuke made an attempt to slash ant his enemy, but failed, acquiring a fatal gash across his chest.

_Goodnight my angel,_

_Now it's time to dream._

_And dream how wonderful your life will be._

_Someday your child may cry,_

_And if you sing this lullaby, _

_Then in your heart, _

_There will always be a part,_

_Of me._

She held the little boy in her arms, looking into his familiar onyx eyes.

"Mommy," the child whimpered, "I'm scared!"

He squeezed her tighter as the thunder crashed once more.

She stoked his raven black hair, and laughed,

"Don't be scared, Ichijo, sweetie," she said soothingly, "It's just your daddy up there bowling. It was his secret hobby, you know."

_Someday, _

_We'll all be gone,_

_But lullabies go on and on,_

_They never die,_

_That's how you,_

_And I,_

_Will be._

The Uchiha father held his sleeping newborn.

He looked down at his daughter, and spoke soflty,

"Your Grandma Sakura taught me how to take care of you before she died. She loves you a lot, and so does you Grandpa Sasuke, They're watching you from heaven, praying that your Grandpa Naruto won't drop you. He's kind of a goof, but he'll be careful, because he loves you. Your Grandma Hinata loves you too, and you look a lot like her, because you look like mommy. Uncle Minato helped find your name. And Uncle Akito skipped a very important mission to come see you being born today, did you know that?"

He kissed the infant's soft little head that was shielded by a tuft of black hair. He set her back into her cradle, and left the nursery.

He slipped under the covers with his wife, who was asleep like a rock. He kissed her shoulder, and the mother rolled over, to face the father.

"You woke me up," she yawned.

Ichijo wrapped his arms around Ayame,

"Thank you for having my baby."

"_Our_ baby, honey," she corrected. The two laughed quietly, and the thunder rumbled louder than ever.

_Is dad whooping your ass in another round of bowling, mom? _He asked silently.

He swore that he could hear his mother's voice, joined by a deep male one, that he didn't know, but he knew almost at once that it was the Uchiha, looking down on the son he never knew, singing a familiar lullaby.

**(A/N: Well, there you have it. Let me clear some stuff up.**

_**Ichijo Uchiha**_**- Son of Sasuke Uchiha (before he died…obviously), and Sakura Hurano Uchiha (died of sickness while Ayame was pregnant). Looks like his father. Only child, age twenty seven.**

_**Ayame Uzumaki Uchiha**_**- Daughter of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga Uzumaki. Looks like her mother, oldest of three. Age twenty seven.**

_**Minato Uzumaki-**_** Son of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga Uzumaki. Looks like his father, second of three. Age twenty.**

_**Akito Usumaki- **_**Son of…I think you get the picture. He's the youngest of the NaruHina children, age seventeen. Has his father's eyes, but looks a lot like his mother. **

**The baby doesn't even have a name O_O **

**I don't own anything, plz don't sue! **

**I know it's really cliché! The song is Lullaby by Billy Joel , and it's one of my favorite songs.) **


End file.
